The present invention relates to systems for storage of graphics, charts, maps, posters and similar objects, which are referenced in the following as posters or charts, in the claims refered to as "sheetlike objects", without restricting the objects which can be stored using the present invention to the same. It is particularly applicable for posters and charts ranging from 15" to 30" in width and from less than 10" to more than 40". in height. This invention is of particular importance for use in classrooms where many different didactic and decorative posters and charts are displayed and used as part of an ongoing curriculum. Because they are periodically changed to support the progression of the learning process it is important to have an efficient and easy system for handling and storing these relatively large graphics. This invention provides a new type of tab/hook device for hanging posters and charts or the like in a simple and flexibly fashion and allows to establish an order to organize easy storage and retrieval. Furthermore, a tool is disclosed for attaching tabs/hooks to a poster, chart or the like. In the following disclosure of the present invention the tab/hook device is referenced as a tab without diminishing its feature as a hook for hanging an object on a rack.